


The Children of SlateGenetics

by A_Moldy_Potato



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chimeras, Chimeric Children, Crimes Against Humanity, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Reader Hates Humanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Moldy_Potato/pseuds/A_Moldy_Potato
Summary: *Warning: The reader is not a very nice person. At all. As in crimes against humanity in the name of progress not nice.*After years of silent research, a young scientist finds themselves in league with the world's largest powerhouses, from governments to spoiled idiots. With tools, time, and 'human resources' to their disposal, they plan to completely bring down any clear difference between beast and man.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Reader, Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chaotic introduction to the world you live in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's just to help me gather ideas for other stories I want to create. Hope you enjoy!

You didn’t want any of this, but life had a knack for throwing you into unwelcome situations, didn’t it? You had always been fascinated with the unknown, always grasping at the strings to try and make knots where people didn’t want them, so it was really only a matter of time before someone took notice and decided to use it to their advantage. You didn’t regret a single thing you’ve done, you still don’t to this day. Walking down the lit hall, you quickly organized your thoughts before greeting your first candidates. All women, under the age of thirty, all cleared for experimentation by the doctors. All of them have nowhere else to turn to now. A few were criminals, a few were on the street, some just lost their jobs, but most willingly volunteered the idea of being taken care of for who knows how long was amazing to them, if they only knew what was waiting at the end of the paperwork and warm smiles. Of two hundred candidates, only half of them were expected to become hosts, only half of which were expected to survive to the end, though survival of the born chimeras was up to debate.

For all that you knew, none of them would make it past the first day of life. The inhumanities were clear, but you were no human of morals. You dealt with the absolutes, the cold, bloody truth. They might not realize the mistake they’ve made, and you hoped that they wouldn’t until everything was finished, when they were no longer necessary. Coming onto the balcony, you looked down at the grey uniforms of the candidates, the navy of the massive security guards, the white of everything else in the building. The majority of the building was white for a reason you hadn’t figured out yet, though the color had come to agitate you over time. “Welcome to SlateGenetic’s experimentation compound. You are all for one reason: to help us, and to help the rest of the world with advances in science. We will make sure that you are comfortable in your new home for the time being, and we hope that this experience will be both enjoyable and enlightening for us all.” You then opened the door behind you, the guards herding everyone in behind you, many asking questions or making awkward comments about how blank the walls were. You stopped, turning on your heel and pointing to the doors to either side of you. “These are the main bunking rooms. If your name starts with A-M, enter the left room. If your name starts with N-Z, go to the right. Your names are on your beds, so go ahead and check out the rooms and chat before dinner. Any questions?” one woman raised her hand from the back. “What are we doing for this experiment then?”

You smirked mentally, your face staying as blank and indifferent as always. “You would know if you read the volunteering agreements. I won’t state anything until we begin, which is tomorrow. Do think about reading the whole thing before signing the forms next time if you don’t want surprises.” Everyone shifted, uneasy from your statements. This made your mental smirk turn into a full smile, watching the women walk into their respective rooms. You then turned, the two guards who were herding the women following you closely, showing signs of distress. They were young, twenty at oldest, thirteen at youngest. These two were only fourteen, having had growth spurts chemically induced to put them years ahead of their peers in size and weight, making them excellent guards. Generally, they would choose the system because they wanted to prove themselves to friends or family, ended up becoming nearly unrecognizable to the people they wanted to prove themselves to, and then ended up as muscle mass for governments, organizations, criminals, the wealthy, and whoever else could pay for their services. Due to the stressors of this experiment, you had these guards conditioned to clumping together or clumping to you when in distress, which would make it easier for you to keep morale high and solve problems between guards.

You had actually grown attached to them, given how they acted like ducklings when you were around, listening to you with a certain dignity that you couldn’t match if you tried. You would just make them run from you, even though it wasn’t your intention. Humans were like that most of the time. “You two are uneasy about something, do you need anything?” The one on the left, Roger, stepped forward, looking at his feet. “We’re just nervous about all of this, it is our first assignment, after all.” The other, Benjamin, nodded meekly. He was larger and stronger than Roger, but he feared his strength, which was an awful shame. “There’s no reason to be afraid. If push comes to shove, I will handle the situation myself. If something happens, be sure to let me know so I can assist you, that’s why I’m here, after all.” both nodded, small smiles coming onto their faces before they went off to prepare for the dinner rush. You smirked, turning into your office, locking the door and closing the blinds, your eyes adjusting to the dark before you punched a code into a pad beside the trapdoor that sat under your desk, the trapdoor sliding open silently as you clambered down the ladder that led into your private lab. The soft clicks and whirrs of the many machines the room contained that kept your samples and chimeras safe for the many experiments you had planned for the next decade, or longer for all you knew. Looking over the plans for the month, you laid out the samples that would be implanted into your candidates, making them into hosts for human-animal chimeras. The chimeras would grow like any other baby would before being born, which is where there was a lot of uncertainty as of their chances of survival along with how they would develop outside of their surrogate mothers, along with how said mothers would respond to having chimera children.

Once you had triple checked everything, you went back to your office, closing and locking the trapdoor and placing the carpet square back in its place. You went down to the women’s bunk rooms and found the majority to already be asleep, and when you checked the guards’ quarters there was only one that was still awake. “Ben, you alright?” He turned around, waving you over to him. “I can’t sleep, I think I’m having another growth spurt.” You nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I have something that’ll put you under for the night. Do you want it?” He nodded, looking down again. You went to the store cabinet, taking the syringe of clear fluid from its sleeve and returning to Ben. You sat cross-legged behind him, allowing him to half lean into you as you quickly prepared his arm to be pricked. “Deep breath, Ben.” You warned, pressing the needle into his skin as he whimpered, clenching only slightly before you began to release the drug, his clenched fist relaxing as he slipped into sleep, you catching and softly laying him out onto his bed, tucking him in before retiring to your office for the night.


	2. Day 2 (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet our protagonist's chimeras, along with a glimpse into their mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make a list of animal-animal chimeras the reader (the protagonist) possesses as an endnote. Enjoy!

Raising your head from your desk, you jiggled the mouse, checking the time and sighing. You stood, putting a lab coat on before leaving to the guards’ quarters, where everyone except for Ben was sitting up and talking amongst themselves, occasionally glancing over to the sleeping boy. You walked over to him, turning him onto his stomach and running a hand over his back, counting the segments that were already massive for humans, finding a few to be slightly shorter than the others, which meant that he would be growing even more, which worried you slightly, given how tall Ben was already, it could cause issues with his heart if he grows to be too big. Clearing that thought, you turned him over again, plugging his nose as he quickly woke up again, sitting up and swatting your hand away. “Good morning Ben, how was your nap?” he cleared his eyes, drowsily looking at you. “The worst part was that I had to wake up.” the other guards snorted, a smirk appearing for a second before you got up in front of the room, popping your back and clearing your throat. “We’re starting the experiment today, and I’m afraid that our candidates won’t be happy with what we’re doing, but they signed up for this, so we’ll just have to.. Convince them to cooperate with us. If there is any trouble, call me down and I will handle it for you guys, understand?” They all nodded, picking up their pace with preparing for the day ahead. You turned and left the room, popping your knuckles one by one, allowing the sensation to cloud your thoughts for a moment, just paying attention to the various discomforts of your broken body.

 _Humanity has held the throne for too long, it’s about time we step aside for another creature’s turn. We never deserved it in the first place, but that will be fixed in time._ You returned to your office, entering your private lab and looking your chimeras over. They were powerful creatures, created from the largest and most violent of all of the animal kingdom, other than humans, of course. You actually only have one mammalian chimera, you couldn’t find anyone who would give up a dog or cat to become surrogates for chimeras, let alone a lion, tiger or wolf after that first mistake.

You did however have some rather impressive reptilian chimeras, such as the saltwater dragon, a cross of a saltwater crocodile and komodo dragon. They were around four years old now, and were growing faster than you had predicted. The day of their hatching was hectic, given how you were stuck in a normal laboratory with people who weren’t ready for the discoveries you had before you were given your own space to work with. The saltwater dragons were your most recent, but you had others who were just as impressive in your eyes. Such as your ravy, an osprey and raven. These ones were beautiful to you, one having the colors mixed together in lines like the stripes of a tiger or zebra, one had their colors in a checkered pattern, the third having their colors split down the middle perfectly. They were incredibly smart and you used them to convince people that chimeras aren’t to be feared by the public, along with proving to your superiors that you weren’t chasing an impossibility. Petting them, you handed each a large mouse to eat before feeding the saltwater dragons their rabbits and continuing down the hall, changing the heat lamp for the rattling mambas before feeding them, noting how one of them had become rather assertive with food, which brought you hope that they were adjusting nicely to their new home and that they would be behaving normally again in no time. Your insect chimeras were also impressive due to the fact that they were actually fertile, which gave a chance that the others were fertile as well, unlike hybrids which rarely were. Your favorite of them was the poodle hawk moths, which were both fluffy and terrifying. Walking to the last enclosure that held anything, you sighed sadly, looking in on the animal you knew as Sweater.

You hadn’t planned for her to be born, but the morons you had worked with created her without plan, too stupid to realize that the creatures they had used weren’t compatible, creating a chimera that was deformed and fragile. You remembered the surgeries needed to open her nasal cavity so she could breathe, the months of tending to her every need at all times, the others asking to euthanize her. _They created a flawed chimera then demanded that she be put down for their mistakes and recklessness. They were going to end a life that they ruined because they couldn’t bear the knowledge that they had not only wasted time, effort, and supplies, but that they had caused the suffering of a being they were too stupid to care for._ Opening the gate, you entered the plush enclosure where Sweater was napping, lifting her head when you closed the gate and called her. She stood on her thin legs, limping to you, tail wagging and panting with her tongue lolling everywhere. You knew that she was half german shepherd, but the other half of her chimerism was completely unknown, though you had a few guesses. Rubbing her skeletal head, you smiled at her, making her haphazardly flop onto your lap, looking up at you happily. You ran a hand down her spine, noting her deformities mentally, trying to figure out how to make the chimera more comfortable with her condition. At least she seems happy. I don’t think I could stand to see her in pain constantly. You then got up, taking a tub of mash for her as you scooped some out, holding it out for her to eat. She immediately began to lick the mash off of your hand, taking the rest from the tub that held the day’s meal. You smiled, rubbing her behind the ears as she wolfed down the red meal. When she had finished, you stood up, putting the tub away before petting Sweater some more before going back in your office, knowing that the experiment would be starting within a few minutes, along with the troubles the candidates would create from their egos and need for ‘rights’ that they didn’t deserve any more than animals and chimeras did. Popping your neck again, you sat, a silent plan beginning to unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The list of our protagonist's chimeras:  
> Saltwater dragons- saltwater crocodiles and komodo dragons  
> Ravies- Raven and osprey  
> Rattling mambas- black mamba and western diamondback rattlesnake  
> Poodle hawk moth- privet hawk moth and Venezuelan poodle moth  
> Rainbow Piranha- Rainbow trout and redeye piranha  
> Rhinoach- rhinoceros beetle and cockroach  
> Gerknown (Sweater)- german shepherd and something else  
> I may create a brief chapter of notes on the chimeras in the future.


	3. Day 2 (part two and notes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The experiment begins and the protagonist writes some notes on her chimeras.

Just as you had expected, a call came over the walkie talkie you carried to communicate with the guards on the move, you recognized the voice of Morris, a short tempered twenty year old who was used to beat up jobs, which meant that this type of work was far from his strong suit. When you got to the lab, Morris was yelling at one of the candidates who were refusing to lay down on the operating table, which was outfitted to look like any old bed. When you stepped in, Morris went silent, stepping away. “You are not putting me under without telling me what you’re doing to me! I have a right to know what’s going on!” you took the syringe out of its sleeve, barely paying attention to the woman as she went on about how she was being treated like a prisoner and how she was going to get the government and blah blah blah. “Like I said yesterday, read the whole thing before signing the forms. Plus, you can cry to the government all you want, this is actually the way they wanted it done. Including keeping certain aspects of the experiment from you until we have finished, so cry and fight all you want, it won’t change a thing.”

You then turned, your coat flowing aside and showing your weapons belt, the candidate going stiff and staring at you with wide eyes. “You can either choose to cooperate, or we will put you in place by force, though we would prefer the former for everyone’s safety and comfort.” The candidate looked at the ground, seeming to be in a slight panic before laying on the bed, refusing to look you in the eye. “That’s what I thought. It’s easier when people cooperate, isn’t it?” you growled, sharply injecting the drug into the candidate. “Looks like your title has gone from candidate to subject. Welcome to whatever you make of this place, subject 100.” you then slid the table next to the others, looking the line of subjects over. Two hundred potential chimeras, and only fifty were expected to survive. I’ll have a big workload once they are born, but I will make sure that they all get the care they deserve to thrive in this hellscape, even if human happiness suffers. The only ones I really care about are the chimeras and the guards, and perhaps myself to make sure that both are taken care of. You walked down the line, looking each subject over carefully.

All of them had flaws, but all humans were flawed on our own. Nonetheless, these ones were rather attractive by most people’s standards. You couldn’t care less of course, as they were just here to carry the chimeras to term and then help in raising them while they’re still young and helpless. After that time has passed, they go back home and can forget all that happened, go back to their lives or whatever they had made out of it. You then walked into the room where the experiments were beginning, the surgeons implanting your chosen zygotes into the subjects one by one, you occasionally helping or asking for a different sample, a few times asking if they could implant multiple zygotes at once or if the subjects’ bodies couldn’t handle the change. The surgeons said if people could survive having twins or triplets normally, it shouldn’t be different with chimera zygotes. When it was finished, you helped transport the subjects into their new rooms, which were much more comfortable than the old ones, and everyone was housed in pairs instead of just between two rooms. Placing them into their new beds, you noticed how small the incision was on everyone, sitting just below the belly button with one stitch closing it, a small band aid covering the rest of the opening. They won’t even notice until they see it, that’s nice. Once everyone was settled, you thanked the guards for their help and brought them some frozen snacks from the canteen before sending them all to their quarters for the night. Stretching your leg, you walked back to your office, sitting at your desk and waking the monitor up before opening a document titled as Notes. It read:

Saltwater Dragon: four years of age, though lifespan could possibly get to be seventy. Five members, two males, three females. Each member eats one rabbit twice a day, though a larger meal may be necessary in the future.

Ravy- five years of age, lifespan could reach fifteen. Three members, all males. Each eats one large mouse twice a day, though fish is often added in for variety.  
Rattling Mambas- seven years of age, seven members, five females, two males. Each eats two small rats every week, though large mice work as well.

Poodle hawk moths- estimated 38 adult members, though number is almost always changing due to short lifespans. Half a cup of nectar in their feeder along with replacing plant matter will suffice for feed.

Rainbow piranhas- 12 members, genders unknown. Meal mix is composed of rodents, vegetables, and seeds.

Rhinoach- estimated 20 members, though number changes due to short lifespans. Mix rodents and vegetables for feed.

Sweater- four and a half years old, female. Exact meal recipe in handwritten notes, one tub twice a day should suffice for her food, make sure the meal is warmed to 26C, 80F to 32C, 90F before feeding to assist with digestion. Keep the nasal cavity clear of mucus and debris to avoid suffocation and infection. Avoid pressure on the rib cage due to frailty. Full notes of deformities below.

Found deformities in Sweater:  
Open nasal cavity from surgeries,  
Frail and missing ribs,  
Misshapen jaw,  
Different sized eye sockets (left larger than right,)  
Crooked teeth and claws,  
Patches of missing fur (especially on the head and tail,)  
Lame back left leg  
Finishing your notes, you turned your monitor off, laying in the small bed that sat in the corner of your office, falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't too happy with how this one turned out, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	4. Day 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The protagonist sees their developing chimeras for the first time and they have some people problems.  
> Sorry about the break, I'm trying to figure out the disaster my school made for education.

Grunting, you sat up from the bed, scrunching your nose with the stiffness of your back.  _ Damn bed is like a stone, I think it would be better to sleep at my desk. _ you popped your knuckles and changed into your normal uniform before walking down to the subjects’ rooms. Everyone was talking to each other, seemingly at ease given their current situation. You entered the first room, a warm smile on your face.  _ Just make them think that this is all normal, they’ll be assured if you’re assured.  _

“Good morning, we need you two in the infirmary for a few minutes before breakfast if you don’t mind.” The subjects smiled back for a moment. “We’ll be right down. Is this about that band aid below our belly buttons?” You nodded, “yep. They aren’t bugging you, are they?” They shook their heads, saying that they were fine. You nodded again, leaving the room and entering the next one.

“How are we feeling this morning, ladies?” They turned their heads to you, small smiles on their faces. “We’ve been doing great, thank you. How are you?” You nearly flinched at the question  _ Oh, I’ve been fine other than I’m dying of boredom already and I’ve barely talked to anyone today.  _ “A bit tired, but the coffee helps.” They laughed for a moment, asking if you could bring them some. “Yeah, I’ll get a pot brewing to go with breakfast.”  _ No I won't, the effect of caffeine on chimeras is unknown, plus I don’t even know how coffee is made.  _ You chuckled.  _ I don’t think you’re supposed to have caffeine when you’re pregnant anyway. _ “Well, we need everyone to go down to the infirmary before breakfast, so I’m delivering the news.” they nodded, you turning and leaving the room, sighing irritably.  _ I hate people. _

Once you had faked your way through the rooms, you headed down to the infirmary yourself, excited to see the developing chimeras. When you stepped in, one of the surgeons took you into the back, explaining everything on the few chimeras they had already seen. “Nothing notable was really there, given how early along in development they are. One of them was a lot larger than we had predicted though, and we kept that subject in the room for you to take a look at before we move on.” You nodded firmly. “I didn’t know that you guys were general doctors, that’s nice to know.” He smiled for a moment, “yeah, i suppose so. Go ahead and head in when you’re ready.” you nodded, turning and entering the room to find subject 100 laying on the table.  _ Of course it’s you.  _ You watched the surgeon walk around you from the corners of your eyes, turning the screen slightly for you to look at for yourself. “As you can see, this one’s developing rapidly in comparison to the others, and it shows more animalistic traits than human ones. At this rate, it will be born within three and a half months, which is a bit before schedule.” He then handed you a small stack of photos, turning the screen back to its original position. You looked the photos over with a fine toothed comb, picking everything apart slowly, noting the large paws and broad snout on the embryo, then finding something was off. “It has no eyes. Look here, it’s head has no eye sockets. All flat, like a cavefish.” the doctor took the photos from you, his mouth only slightly agape, showing that he had not noticed this on his first inspection. 

“Will that affect its brain?” You shrugged, looking at subject 100. “Unfortunately, these chimeras are the first of their kind, so there’s no way to predict how any of this will blow over.”

You took one of the photos, walking back to your office again, setting it on the desk and sighing.  _ I can only hope that it will be alright without eyes if they don’t develop. Subject 100 might cause trouble in the future if she figures out that she might be carrying a chimera that might have no chance at survival. I can only hope though… _ Placing the photo into a folder with other photos and reports, you walked down to the infirmary again, helping out where you could and holding back from showing excitement with every healthy looking chimera that passed your gaze. “Look here, you have twins. Identical ones too, isn’t that nice?” You whispered to the subject, who smiled shyly and nodded. “Yeah, it is. Will I get to keep them when they’re born?” You stiffened slightly at her quiet question. “You won’t be able to take them home, but I can see about having you stay around with them, deal?” She smiled more, thanking you.  _ I didn’t even think that any of them would want them after they’re born, this was unexpected. _ You smiled back, helping her off of the table and welcoming in the next subject. After a few passed, you mentally groaned. The next subject was interesting, and irritating. She was the youngest of them by a few weeks, and she had already grown rather attached to everything in the building, including you.  _ Great. Who else am I going to deal with today? _ Her chimera was growing quickly and had developed a set of holes along its back that you guessed were for hearing or possibly echolocation. 

Once you had finished with the scans while dodging her attempts at touching you, you were worn and asked if it would be alright to return to your office. The doctor asked if he could go too, given how you technically ran everything. You dismissed him for the day, walking back to your office. You poked your head inside, finding Ben had fallen asleep while sitting in front of your desk on the floor, flopped over with his legs still crossed. You cautiously stepped over him, sighing when his arms wrapped around your ankle, Ben still passed out like the sleeping bear trap he was. You twisted around, prying his arms away and picking him up, grunting at his weight before lugging him to the small bed, slowly placing him onto it before throwing a blanket over his body.  _ Damn, he’s heavy. At least I have an excuse to sleep at my desk now. _ Sitting in your chair, you plunked your head into your folded arms, feeling sleep crash into you like a thrown brick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that breaking up the text will be a welcome change!


	5. Day 121

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a few of our protagonist's memories.

_ It was raining that night, the wind snapping at the living and not all the same, and there sat a child in a hood, a hand keeping the rain off of a woman’s face. She was dead, a massive hole in her side, warm blood pooling and covering the child’s hand, which they had lowered. The child then shoved their hand into the crevasse, fingers wrapping around the monster she had created in her cellar, its white fur dyed scarlet, it’s pink eyes filled with hatred. The child lifted their gaze and with it, their creation. A sick grin came across their face, pupils narrowed to pinpricks. The child then placed the animal into her pocket, looking the woman over before stomping on her ribs until their foot went through, the child hissing with disgust before turning and leaving, returning to the ruins of their home and entering the cellar, curling up with her animal before sleeping. _

You opened your eyes, curling your hand into a fist.  _ Damn dreams. She deserved it for what she did to Father. _ Straightening up, you glanced over to Ben, who was still happily napping on the brick you could hardly call a bed. “Ben, wake up.” You half shouted, watching his face scrunch and he groaned slightly. “This bed suuuucks. You should get a better one.” You chuckled. “Well, I sleep at my desk so I wouldn’t know. I just thought that you would rather wake up there than on the floor.” Ben nodded, sitting up. “Yeah, thanks and sorry about falling asleep on your floor.” He then sat down on the floor in front of your desk, looking over the desk at you. “I got your email. That’s why I was here at all. This room makes me kinda nervous.” You tilted your head by a degree or two, locking eyes with him. “I see. Well, come on, no time to lollygag.” you then stood up, kicking your chair away, it nearly toppling as you pulled the carpet away from the floor, opening the hatch and waving Ben over.

“Holy crap, your lab is awesome!” He sqeaked, peeking in on the Poodle Hawk moths in fascination. “It is beautiful. Glad to see you appreciate things like this, Ben. You’ll be seeing a lot more of it soon enough.” He turned to you, his eyes showing confusion.  _ He’s rather cute when he looks confused, almost like a puppy. _ “In about five months, or possibly two, we’ll have the first human-animal chimeras on our hands, and I want you all to be prepared. You’re the first to see this place other than myself and the original builders. I hope that you will see what I see in my chimeras, and that I can trust a part of my newest and most important work to you.” 

You then held out your hand, watching him quickly descend into distress, raising his shoulders and trying to hide his head in them. You walked toward him, gingerly putting an arm around his torso, feeling him tense up only slightly when your other arm joined it. “I seem to have frightened you. It was not my intention, and I don’t want you to feel like you’re being forced into any of this.” He whimpered, kneeling and putting his arms around you sheepishly. “I’m such a wimp.” He mumbled, pressing his head into your stomach. “Don’t say that. You’re young, too young to be given such responsibilities and tasks without any guides.” You gently placed your hand on the back of his head, slowly running your hand through his hair, glancing down at him. “It almost reminds me of myself when I was young, helpless and frightened. I know that you feel like your choices have been snatched away, and that those in charge have you in chains… but we never realize our luck until it’s stripped away from us. Trust me, Ben, I know it better than many do.” He rubbed against your stomach, looking up at you. “What happened to you?” You sighed. “I’ll take you to a room where one of my chimeras live, and we can all sit together and I’ll tell you all about it, alright?” Ben nodded, slowly rising and following you to Sweater’s room, you opening the door and calling the chimera, Ben gasping when she limped up to him, tail wagging like crazy. 

“What is that?” He asked almost silently as you sat down with him, the chimera eating her meat mixture from her bed. “That’s Sweater, the unplanned chimera. I’ll start from the beginning of my interest in chimeras before I bury you in her story, though.” Ben nodded, placing his hands in his lap. “Can I lay on your lap?” You mentally sighed, nodding and putting your hands behind you when he lowered his head into your lap, Sweater finishing her mix and taking up the remaining lap.

“Well, I was born in the spring, April 3rd to be exact, in the Rhinarch District. Back then, it was a small town, small enough to know everyone like the back of your hand. I was born out of wedlock, so it didn’t take long for my parents to disappear and for me to be left behind with someone else. I only knew him as Father, and he was my idol, my hero. Well, he tried to create chimeras of his own, which of course didn’t work because he didn’t have the equipment nor the time to create much of anything. However, one bitch decided to frame him for blood magic to take his property, and he was hauled off for a trial that never happened. He just disappeared. That’s where my first hybrid was born. In that cellar I had to call home after his disappearance, I impregnated a mink with a stoat, and one of the babies was an albino. I chose him for his beauty and his aggressive nature. I decided to have him murder the woman who took Father away from me, and I threw the hybrid onto her. He hadn’t eaten in a few days, and she tried to harm him, so he tore a hole into her side, boring through her organs and flesh. When she had finally died, I took him back to the cellar and fell asleep with him by my side.”

Ben looked up at you again. “Is that why you’re making the chimeras?” You smiled, patting Ben’s head. “That is a part of it, yes.” Ben nodded, settling back down. “Take a nap if you want. I’ll continue once you’re up again.”  _ I need a break. I’ve never really told anyone about this, it’s strange.  _ Ben shifted, quickly falling asleep as you leaned back, allowing a nap to briefly cloud your thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to decide between longer chapters and less uploads or shorter chapters and more uploads. Your thoughts?


	6. Day 121 (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More backstory and an emergency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once again apologize for the delay, my school isn't very tech savvy.

When Ben woke you up, you found him and Sweater snuggling up together, looking up at you like a pair of children waiting for storytime, and you planned to deliver. “So I had just set my hybrid loose on the woman who had turned my world upside down, and I continued my research in the damp of the cellar, hidden from the world and it’s changes until I was discovered burying my hybrid after he had passed away from age. I was brought in to the police station where they found the dusty remains of my case file. They thought that I was helping Father with his work, but when they saw me,they marked me as a foundling and sent me off to an institution across the country. 

A few months later, they found my work in the cellar and the government was sent to find me, and they found me in the woods after I had ran off in hopes of returning to what was left of my home. I was then taken under their wing and given chances that I oftentimes didn’t deserve until I was twelve, when I was given a choice. I could either create a project or I would join another ongoing project. I was young and foolish, so I started my own, which is the one we are working on to this day. After a handful of successful chimeras, I caught pneumonia and had to stay in the hospital for three weeks, which was just enough time for my coworkers to fuck things over. Three pups were born, and Sweater was the only chimera of them. Three surgeries later, you have a creature that has a slim to none chance of survival, but it was much better than the none to none chance.”

You took a deep breath, remembering the thin and hairless creature that was Sweater back in those days. Ben snuggled closer to Sweater, looking at you silently. 

“For the next six or so months, I had to handle almost all of her bodily processes for her, all except for her heart and blood. At that point, she was choosing to survive. She could have given in at any time, just quit and died on me, but she refused. Her tail never stopped wagging either. She was one of the most miserable, if not  _ the _ worst miserable creature on the face of the Earth, and yet she still wagged her tail like she was the happiest animal in the universe. That’s the real reason I continue to do any of this, to ensure that other creatures that would never have a chance are given the option. Along with my firm belief that humanity has held our throne of blood and bones for too long, and that something else deserves a turn. Something that’s more worthy than us.”

You quieted down, looking Ben in the eyes for a moment before he dropped his gaze, watching Sweater instead.

“You really hate people, don’t you?” Ben mumbled after a minute. “Not all people, mostly just the ones that turn a blind eye on the helpless or worse, simply remove them for not being as lucky as they are. An example is you, Ben. You just wanted to show your father that you weren’t a failure, and then society casts you to the gutter. No one deserves that type of treatment, and yet it seems to be the only thing we can give each other. I just hope you know that I-” 

An alarm sounded, you shooting to your feet, changing channels on your walkie talkie and hearing a snippet about a medical emergency. “Service down here’s rough, come on.” You half shouted to Ben, who nodded and ran down the hall after giving Sweater one last pat, you close to his heels. You then bolted ahead, running like a parent that just found that their deviant of a child had eaten ten cookies more than they should have. Jumping to your left, you folded your arms behind your back, acting like you had been watching the whole time. “What’s our situation, gentlemen?” You asked cooly, one of the doctors jumping and turning. “One of the subjects went into labor, and she’s progressing a lot faster then she should. It usually takes hours, but at this rate we’ll have hardly more than one hour before things really get going, and we don’t know anything from there. We’re slightly worried that our subject might be injured from the speed that everything’s going along, so we’re trying to decide our best move from here. The subject is under painkillers and she hardly knows what’s going on, so we’re just hoping that this all goes smoothly, even though it’s going at inhuman speeds.” You nodded, putting gloves on before peering into the room where subject 100 was laying. She looked like she was drunk with how her head was swaying about, and you hoped it was just the painkillers. You noticed how large her stomach had become, slightly nervous yourself if she could even fit such a large child between her hips, or if they would have to do a C-section to keep both mother and child safe. 

“Will the newborn fit?” You grunted, one of the doctors walking over. “It should, given how it’s more long than wide. Not sure about what we’ll do if it can’t fit though.” The minutes ticked by, and eventually three long beeps cme over the walkie talkies, alerting you that active labor had begun. It was organized chaos, and before you knew it, you were standing in it, jumping from one spot to the next, helping where you could until the chimera’s head emerged, covered in birth sludge. “No doubt about it, it’s alive!” One of the doctors squealed, avoiding the chimera when it nipped at him, clearly trying to free itself from its fleshy vice. Once one of its paws made its way out, it didn’t take long for the rest to follow, given how the chimera practically took it upon itself to finish its own delivery, using its freed paws to push itself out, barely being caught by you when it tried to drag itself off of the table. Holding it by the torso, you took to drying and inspecting the newborn, from nose to tail. It had no eyes, if anything its head was mostly made up of mouth, attaching to a long neck and long legs with large paws and massive grey claws, which were clearly unretractable, followed by sturdy hips and even larger legs and paws, a thin rib cage, and a wiry tail. 

“What should we name it?” You turned it over, deciding to quickly decide the gender of the chimera before answering. “Alpha should work fine, and it’s a he.” When you took Alpha back to your office, you found Ben was still inside, his mouth agape when he saw Alpha squirming in your arms. “It was born super early, will it be alright?” He yelped, putting his hand out to hold the newborn. “He’s just fast, I guess. Ben, meet the world’s first human-animal chimera, Alpha.”


	7. Day 150 (Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some worldbuilding, small explanations, and little Alpha being an adorable pest.

Apha was the bane of his caretaker’s existenses, always making life as hard as possible for whoever laid their eyes on him. You loved the silly brute to death, but his constant mischief made keeping up on your work a true pain. Ben had also fallen in love with Alpha, even halfway roughhousing with him in your office, which kept both busy while you fought with paperwork or got a few minutes of shut eye. Now that he was around four weeks old, you were confident that he would survive, which meant that there would be an announcement, and you would report your first success to the board.  _ They’ll never think twice about my work ethic when they see him, that’s for sure. _

Ben then picked Alpha up, walking to you and sitting on the bed, petting Alpha gently. “So, will they all look like him, or will they all look different?” You stopped typing, trying to determine the answer. “I don’t actually know, as the samples we implanted were from the same species, but we cut out a good bit of genetic information to create more diverse chimeras. We also did that to make sure that any breeding that ever occurs won’t be inbreeding, because we don’t have enough chimeras to risk messing up the gene pool like that.” Ben nodded, continuing to pet Alpha until he bit Ben’s hand, attacking it while Ben giggled happily, playing tug of war with Alpha. “What animal did you guys use?” He choked out after a moment of laughing hysterically. 

You smirked for a moment at the boys’ playing. “Axolotls. You can kinda see some of it in him, I think.” Ben looked the chimera over, even using his hand to push him onto his back, giggling some more. “Yeah, i can see it. Where did his eyes go, anyway?” You got up from your desk and joined him on the mattress, rubbing Alpha’s belly before feeling his claws grab your hand. “He never developed any, actually. I don’t know why not, but it doesn’t seem to affect him at all, given how he plays like any normal animal, even though he’s a lot bigger than we had expected. At this rate, he might become the size of a human, perhaps even larger. I also don’t know about how smart he is, given how he has human cells in there somewhere.” His size was your largest concern currently, as he had already grown to the size of a young dog, which was a lot larger than what was predicted, but everything about this one was fast, which concerned you that he wouldn’t have a very long lifespan.  _ I have to hold onto hope for him. He deserves that much if nothing else. I wonder how I’ll test his intelligence.  _ You stood up again, stretching and checking the time. “Are you two ready to make an announcement?” Ben nodded, and you called for all staff to meet you in the main laboratory for an announcement.

When you and Ben arrived, the whole team of guards, scientists, doctors, surgeons, and extra caretakers were all settled in, talking amongst themselves and quickly going quiet when they saw the blanket wrapped Alpha that was sitting in Ben’s arms. “We have made a step in science that will be remembered for generations to come. Meet the first human animal chimera, our Alpha.” Ben then unwrapped Alpha, holding him up for the group to see. Smiles came onto their faces, a surgeon in the back whooped and everyone chuckled. “It has been four weeks since Alpha’s birth, and we will begin our first tests on him, so be prepared to see a lot of this lovable pain in these next few weeks. I hope this will be a good first run of tests, and that we’ll get favorable results for this chimera and the others to come in the future. Until then, take care of yourselves and keep on with your work, things will be more exciting from here on out!” You could see the excitement in most of the crew, the one surgeon smiling like a madman. 

After letting everyone know about schedules and what to expect in the next few weeks, you dismissed everyone and took Alpha, telling Ben to go back to his quarters. “You’re not in trouble or anything, I just need to set some things up and they’re confidential, you know, the usual.” He nodded, hugging you suddenly. “I’m so happy about Alpha. I’m also really happy that you helped me out that one day, even though I know you hate people.” You smiled, accepting the embrace. “I just hate the people who’ve been given more than they deserve. People like you are the ones I care about.” Ben hugged you a bit longer before letting go, giving Alpha another rub before leaving the room, returning to your office and setting Alpha onto the floor, watching him waddle about on his awkwardly long legs.

He continued to investigate your office and you began to type up a report, requesting to meet with the board as soon as time would allow. When you had finished, you scooped Alpha up, placing him into the massive tank and closing the lid, watching him flump onto his bed before you went to sleep at your desk again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a really tired sack of bricks. Sorry that this one was a little bit shorter than the rest, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in.


	8. Day 160 (Part One) (Alpha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The protagonist prepares to meet with the board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever, hasn't it? I apologize, dear reader. I have figured out a schedule, so we can hope for weekly updates to this story from here on out!  
> Also, two little extra notes:  
> 1) If this universe got our virus, no one would give a frick-frack-snick-snacc about staying in or anything because the people in this couldn't care less about how others were doing.  
> 2) The next chapter involves and describes animal abuse, so big fat heads up if you want to skip it, it's mostly world building and you'll get the details of the actual meeting without the abuse in the following chapter.

You woke up to the sound of Alpha breathing, the hollow sound louder than any human snoring you had ever heard in your life. “It’s a good thing that you’re cute.” You mumbled as you checked the time, which read out 6:30.  _ Not too early, I suppose. _ You then opened Alpha’s tank, rubbing the fuzzy animal as he stirred, licking your hand sleepily and whipping his long tail around. You weren’t excited to see the board again, let alone to bring something like Alpha along. 

Once you changed into a different uniform and showered, you pulled Alpha out of his tank, hearing Ben knock on your office door before he poked his head in. “Morning.” He mumbled, a tired smile on his face. “We’re going to see the board today, and I wanted to run our tests on Alpha again. I also thought you might want to come along, given how you’ve become his second guardian.” You muttered, trying to stay professional with someone who you could easily consider a friend, especially with how dedicated he was to taking care of Alpha even when he wasn’t required to. 

“Another run? Does the board nitpick that much?” Ben asked, taking Alpha and allowing the creature to perch on his shoulders, Ben giggling as Alpha nipped at his ears and hair playfully. “He’s almost like a cat. If cats had no eyes, of course.” You smirked, taking the pair down to a large round room with a domed roof. You and Ben dragged out the pieces of the obstacle course, organizing it in a spiral shape before Ben set Alpha down in front of the first hurdle, the chimera bolting over, under, and through all of the obstacles with ease before trotting proudly back to you and Ben. “Perfect again. Good job, Alpha.” You purred, rubbing the top of his head before Ben placed him back onto his shoulders. 

“What did you expect? He’s run these obstacles a hundred times, and it'd probably bore him if we didn’t praise him so much. He lives for our attention, you know.” Ben remarked, toying with a loose string on his shirt. “Yeah, I know he does. I just hope the board doesn’t see it in a bad light like they usually do, but they probably will anyway.”

Ben’s face fell a little bit, and you patted his back reassuringly. “It’ll be fine though, they pick at everything when it comes to my projects. Trust me, they want me gone, they’ve wanted me gone for years. Too free willed and stubborn, the works.” Ben nodded, straightening his back and smiling for a second. “I’ll get Alpha ready to go then, see you in fifteen minutes!” He chirped, waving as he exited the room. 

_ He’s showing the others Alpha. No clue why he didn’t just say so though. _ You thought as you put the obstacles away, gathering your thoughts before returning to your office, retrieving Alpha’s crate and throwing a black blanket into the bottom of it for his comfort. He had never been outside of this facility, and you were a little bit nervous at the thought of how he could respond to being surrounded by strangers.  _ For all I know, he’ll go nuts and they’ll blow his brains out. Or he’ll hide behind us and they’ll shut the project down for bonding with him. Alpha, if you can somehow hear me, just act normal, this isn’t any different than any other day. _ You picked up his file, checking to make sure that all of his photos and notes were inside.  _ At least, it better be normal. _


End file.
